


The Empty Vessel

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	The Empty Vessel

Jimmy lays in the bed, trying to block out the sounds. He can hear the soft sound of flesh on flesh, the faint moans, the sound of breathing coming in pants. He knows what is happening, knows just who the two making the noise are. He knows it’s the brothers, Sam and Dean, and he knows this shouldn’t be turning him on, it’s wrong, isn’t it?.

He cracks open his eyes, looking over to see Sam straddling Dean’s lap, Dean’s cock thrusting into him slowly, oh so slowly, causing Sam to throw his head back in pleasure, silently moaning as he rides Dean. Dean’s hands are caressing Sam’s chest, teasing at his nipples, and Jimmy wants to know what it feels like, wants to know what Dean’s hands would feel like on him, wants to know what it would feel like to fuck Sam. 

He shouldn’t want this, he is a married man, but watching the two of them together is beautiful. He remembers how Castiel would watch them, and he in turn would be forced to watch them as well. He knows the longing his angel feels whenever he sees them like this, and Jimmy knows that want, that longing has a lot to do with himself. The two of them are gorgeous, he’d have to be blind to not notice that. The love they share is pure, as if they are two halves of the same soul, and Jimmy longs to feel that sense of belonging.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a soft laugh, and notices that they are watching him. Sam pulls off of Dean, a sigh of loss coming from his mouth. He walks over to Jimmy’s bed, pulling down the sheets and gently grabs his hand, pulling him up. Jimmy finds himself being undressed, being pulled against Sam’s body. Sam begins to kiss him, his hands moving along Jimmy’s body with knowing movements. 

Jimmy soon finds himself in bed next to Dean, the older hunter kissing and caressing him as Sam works slicked fingers inside of Jimmy where no one has ever touched him before. The Winchesters work in silence, teasing and tormenting him in the best way possible. Sam stretches him, making Jimmy moan with want and need and shake, making him feel needy in a way he never has before. 

Soon Dean lays back down on the bed, and Sam is lifting Jimmy, lifting him like he weighs nothing, moving him so he is laying with his back on Dean’s chest. Dean enters him slowly, hands holding onto his hips, gentler than Jimmy thought he would. Dean’s mouth kisses along his neck and shoulder, licking and nipping and sucking marks against the flesh. He’s lost in sensation, eyes closing in pleasure as Dean thrusts up into him. 

Sam lets out a soft moan, and Jimmy opens his eyes to see him watching them with undisguised want and need. Sam moves over them, straddling Jimmy’s lap before slowly sinking down onto Jimmy’s cock, his body enveloping Jimmy in the tightest heat he has ever felt. Nothing has felt so perfect, nothing. Dean thrusts into him as Sam rocks down onto him, the two of them working in tandem to drive Jimmy insane. 

He runs his hands along Sam’s chest, causing the hunter to let out the prettiest sounding moan Jimmy has ever heard in his life. Each thrust of Dean’s forces Jimmy inside of Sam, as if the three of them are a well oiled machine made for the express purpose of giving each other pleasure. Jimmy reaches down, wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock, causing the younger man to shudder with want. His hand moves along the shaft, and after only a few strokes Sam is coming, spurting hot ropes of semen across Jimmy’s chest. Sam lets out a choked off curse, his body trembling, his ass clenching Jimmy in a vice-like grip. It’s enough to send Jimmy over the edge, spilling inside of Sam again and again. Dean lets out a grunt, his orgasm hitting him as Jimmy’s body tightens around him.

The three of them lie panting on the bed, Sam and Dean caressing him, still silent save for the sound of their breathing. They kiss him gently, then each other before settling down to rest. Jimmy has no choice but to stay where he is, as Sam and Dean encircle him with their arms, legs intertwining with his. He knows he shouldn’t have done this, but it feels too good to be wrong.


End file.
